theprestigiousnuzlockersfandomcom-20200213-history
Juliet
HIstory Our first glimpse of Juliet's past was revealed in a Q&A session. Back when they were both Ralts, Juliet caught Romeo following her, and even after he explained why, she was still skeptical, thinking he was like other Pokemon that had pursued her as well. This could indicate that Juliet had had many potential mates, but had turned them all down. She was going to do the same to Romeo if it weren't for the squad of Drifloon and Drifblim that attacked them at that moment. Romeo bravely fought off the ghosts and repelled them by taking out their leader, a shiny Drifblim, by throwing an entire tree at him. This valiant effort must have made Juliet think twice about rejecting Romeo, because the two were never apart since that encounter. Juliet was captured as a Ralts while with Romeo. Dawn sensed Romeo after capturing her using her Turtwig, Lotus, and felt the bond that the two shared with one another. She could not bear to separate the two, so she ended up capturing both of them. The pair of Pokemon grew even closer during their search of Oreburgh City. Unfortunately, their romantic moment by a fountain was cut short by the attack of a colony of fossil Pokemon that had been revived unintentionally by Team Galactic. This led to the pair taking quite a few hits, but in the end escaping when Romeo learned Teleport. This was also the first time that they combined their energies to take down an enemy, that time being a pair of Aerodactyl outside Oreburgh Mine. Juliet's first gym battle is against Gardenia's Roserade. Using her Confusion attack, she takes down her opponent and takes only a little damage in the process. Her next big battle is with Fantina's Haunter. After Romeo failed in taking it down, Dawn sent in Juliet since she knew how the Haunter was going to attack. As she was charging up her psychic abilities, the Haunter disappeared for a Sucker Punch attack, but Juliet was ready and easily took it out the moment it reappeared. On the way to Veilstone City, both Juliet and Romeo evolved into Kirlia. Juliet's first battle as a Kirlia was against Maylene's Machoke. Here, Dawn had Juliet use a somewhat unorthodox approach. Using her beauty, Juliet was able to seduce the Machoke, a tactic that Romeo did not appreciate. Just when the Machoke thought he was going to get somewhere, Juliet broke the news that she had a boyfriend already and promptly blasted him with psychic energy, knocking him out. After the incident at Maylene's gym involving her powers, Dawn thought it might help if she talked to someone who had similar powers. So, she spoke with Juliet about it. After explaining why it was difficult for Dawn to control her abilities, the reason being that humans are not normally given such powers whereas Pokemon were born with such abilities and control, Juliet tried offering Dawn some advice. She told her that she had to focus on one thing when she wanted to control her powers, but that she would have to figure out what that one thing was. After that they practiced a few exercises which gave Dawn a bit more confidence. Not long after that, Dawn gave the evolution stones to her team. Lucy, Lavender and Romeo all evolved thanks to the stones' powers. Juliet also evolved at the same time, not from the power of the stones, but out of her happiness for her team and especially for Romeo, in addition to the training that Dawn had given her. It was a good thing that they did evolve, because the extra strength ended up being needed in Celestic Town. Dawn, Romeo and Juliet combined their energies to create a dome of psychic energy to protect them and their friends from the explosion resulting from the detonation of Cyrus' bomb which destroyed the entire town. The couple also can use their abilities to locate life forms, like in Hearthome City when they were charged with finding people to bring to the shelters. They also must use their abilities to create barriers to block debris from the crumbling roof of the Contest Hall from crushing the people inside. Later Juliet and Romeo encounter their old foe, the shiny Drifblim, which has since grown to enormous size. Being the only ones who could stand up to it, they valiantly try to take it down. Unfortunately, they are no match as the beast grabs hold of both of them and slams them into one another. The sheer force of the collision and the way their bodies struck was sadly enough to kill Romeo. After Dawn defeated the Drifblim herself and the colony retreated, her and Juliet sat beside Romeo's body mourning. However, Romeo was able to give one last gift to Juliet before he died. He had used Future Sight, knowing that he was not going to survive. Dawn and Juliet were able to see Romeo's fondest memories, which only reinforced that he loved her dearly. Juliet was very upset at her loss and would not leave Romeo's side for a while afterwards. She said that she knew Romeo loved her as much as she loved him, and that she would never know a love like his ever again. The attack that killed Romeo also greatly injured Juliet, who is now bed-ridden at the Pokemon Center at Hearthome City. Moves: *Teleport *Confusion *Psychic *Barrier Trivia: *Romeo and Juliet are named after the popular Shakespearean play. However, unlike those characters, these lovers did not have to deal with the disapproval of their families, as far as we know. Category:Pokemon Category:Dawn's Pokemon